The Curse of Self-Filling Prophecies
by RunicTempest
Summary: Summary: What if Snape got there just a tiny bit earlier for the interview in the Hog's Head. What would change if Voldemort found out about how much Dumbledore is willing to do to win this war.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first story I will post here. I hope it goes out well. I tired to spell all the casts names right, but I may have missed some. Same thing with Spells. So If anyone notices please let me know. Hopefully my Grammar is not horrid. This Story will cover all of Harry's Year's in Hogwarts if everything goes according to plan. If you like Dumbledore do not read. He will be a bit... overbearing. Some OOC and maybe one or two OC later. The first few chapters will explain the knew life of Harry. No clue on any parings yet but will most likely have both M/M and M/F but will most likely lack sex scenes because.. I don't like writing them unless I HAVE to to progress the story.

FINALLY as we all know as much as I wish to own Harry Potter that can not happen. JK Rowling owns it and thus everything belongs the her. These people are of course acting as close to there natural selves as possible and are being used without any money being made, nor will I claim anything other than maybe a few OC as my own. With that being said lets begin the story.

Summary: What if Snape got there just a tiny bit earlier for the interview in the Hog's Head. What would change if Voldemort found out about how much Dumbledore is wiling to do to win this war.

Severus Snape looked at the dirty deserted main rooms of the Hog's Head. He tried not to get distracted. He was here for a reason. Dumbledore was meeting a new applicant for his school, Snape was given strict orders to listen to the conversation, he had no clue why but his lord very much wanted this to go through. He saw the strange woman. Wrapped in a shawl and smelling of cooking cherry. He knew his Disillusion charm was good. Dumbledore was already there and she lead him up to her room.

Snape knew this was his chance he walked up there and heard a soft voice "Imperio". Snape gave a small gasp. It was not likely the woman would use the curse so Dumbledore must have cast it. "Well dear" Snape stiffened, Dumbledore sounded as kind as ever. Maybe he imagined the words heard moments before. " Please display your skills in divination." Snape watched the passing. The woman was horrible. She tired to predict a few small things and used a very mystical voice it had a good effect, however anyone who used the smallest amount of skills of deduction( and _Legilimency) could tell the woman was a fraud. He smirked why was his lord so worried. He heard the headmaster whisper something harshly. He got up and started walking when Snape heard something very odd._

_ The fraud got up, her eyes rolled back and began using a very harsh tone_

_ '____ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches __( Snape inhaled, this could be a goldmine of information, he was so excited he did not notice his charm break) ____Born to those who have thriced defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _

_ Snape felt strong hand dragging him now. He tightened his ears to now avail. Withing another few minutes of getting a nasty talking to by the barman he saw the headmaster walk down the steps from the woman's room. "Albus sir, this man was listening in on your meeting, I took the liberty of moving him down here". Snape felt Azkban coming. He here took the liberty to apparate before Dumbldore could use his wand. This could be very bad. Snape had to worn his lord. Keeping this in could be the end to there cause. _

_*************Short Time Skip************************_

_ A strong light flashed past him. It felt like lightning. It barely missed him. Losing all sanity Snape screamed "Don't kill me". The always happy tone was all he got in his reply "That was not my intention". Snape turned around cold from the wind on their hill. He tried his best not to frown at the light from Dumbledore's wand illuminating his fave. Disdain clearly rang in his eyes._

_ Dumbledore clearly was not in the mood for pleasantries. It took a minute to convince the headmaster he was here on his own accord. When asked what he wanted he gave a small groan, unsure how to approach this topic. " The- the prophecy" he rambled on using the same words but his meaning could not be clearer. _

_ Once again the headmaster looked at him with that, hate. Snape knew he had his reasons especially since Snape admitted to telling him all he heard. __Dumbldore gave a small sigh when hearing Voldmort's plan, but did he also see eyes light up, almost like his master's did when a plan was going there way. He put that in the back of his mind he had one goal here. _

_" He is going to hunt her down, Kill them all" He was not good at thinking of his Lilly dying. He would never bare it. Dumbledore looked at him with pure glee but his tone was very disapproving and his look only got worse when Snape informed him he had pleaded for her safety. However Snape knew better then to trust the man. Lilly Evans would fight to protect her child not stand by and watch him die. He wanted her safe but he also wanted James Potter dead but he doubted Dumbledore would be willing to just protect his love. So he knew what to ask_

_" Protect her, hide them all. Keep her- them all safe." he paused for emphasis in how serious he wanted this "Please". Dumbledore gave Snape the nicest look he had seen since his 5__th__ year. It almost made Snape smile. _

_ Snape knew what would be asked of him and now he had to deal with picking a side once and for all. He remained as clean as he could during this war, but it was hard on the dark side. However he would do anything to protect Lilly and even her child, maybe he looked like her. Maybe he had her kind soul, the one that forgave him a few years ago, although being on different sides made it impossible to be friends any longer. He wanted to cry thinking of her. _

_ " Well Snape, this was a very nice topic, but I do have a school to run, and family to save." For now monitor his moves, and I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to save them all."_

_ For the first time since the day in front of the lake when he said that... word.. the word that his life miserable, he felt a tiny jab of joy. He knew his loyalty from her on out and until the end of time. It never changed since he was 11 and that loyalty was to Lilly Evans. _

_*********************Halloween******************** _

_Tom gave a small gasp. He was waiting for someone and was getting impatient. He had examined Snape's memory from that day. Snape was there earlier then planned. Tom had gone through it many times checking for tampering. Anything that could explain it and he could not head to Godric's Hallow before he found this out. The one word "Imperio" and the small wisper before the harsh words. Something did not add up. There was no way Dumbledore did not feel Snape follow them up to the room. _

_Did Dumbledore think him a fool. True if Snape had gotten there when planned, he would have been seconds late from hearing that word. In fact one could say in another world he did, but lucky for Tom he did not have such bad luck. He heard the door open and in his softest voice asked, "So do you have an answer for me Rockwood."_

_ The kneeling man gave a small shudder and then responded " Yes, someone can force a seer to have a prophecy with the Imperius curse, however there are a few conditions. The controller has to give them who, or whom it is about and a general tone for it. It can only be about the death of another person as well and can not be about either the Seer or the person using the curse. Finally, unless both parties actively make the prophecy come true it cannot come true." Rockwood had finished and Tom's gear began to spin faster then possible._

_Dumbledore had put him in checkmate already. He made the woman make a prophecy referring to him knowing Snape was there. He knew Snape would tell him. The man knew he would think of the Potter's child. The man shuddered. He knew Dumbledore to be the same as him. Both where masters of manipulation, Voldemort always give his foes there credit. _

_The headmaster's plan was simple. No matter who he choose Potter or Longbottom he takes out people who might catch on to his lies. All four where amazing wizards and all had no problem fighting to there last breath to protect there children. _

_He would kill there parents and tough great though realized something else. The heartless sacrifice would be enough for the Killing Curse to rebound. Dumbledore would hand to a relative and use blood wards to protect him until he returned to power. This means Dumbledore also knew about his Horcruxes. The man knew everything though so he should not be shocked. No he knew of at least one. It does not mean he knew of all 6. _

_Then he would use the child as a pawn. Raising them to kill him. Voldemort would create his own enemy, just as Rockwood said forcing the prophecy to come true. He did not need to know the second half. It clearly spelled his death. Well Voldemort had a meeting, and a proise to keep. Dumbledore would get his pawn alright but only on his term, The dark lord always had a plan, thank good Snape had heard that word( and that he waited for Rockwood). _

_He had so much to do in just one night and so much could go wrong, but he was confident. He would do this his way and the woman would listen to him. Otherwise only one Potter would live tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am starting to get an Idea of what I want to go for now. Expect at least on chapter on the History of Harry growing up. I have some great plot twists hopefully everyone is happy with some decisions I made here. I am going to try to make Voldy more like able in general and I also Originally did not want to make Dumbledore as crazy manipulative as some people make him but its just so hard not to. Well you shall see everything.. nothing is set in stone yet :P_

_Disclamier: JK rowling owns the HP universe I do not. I make no profit from this and am writting this for the entertainment value of others only. I do not claim anything as my own. _

_ He stood at the home of the Potter's the fidlius gone. He chuckled slightly for the first time ever Peter was useful. He saw the mad making smoke for the boy. He felt pity but he did not trust James Potter. He would have to die. As long as the woman remained sensible she had nothing to fear, and thanks to circumstance neither did her child. He walked silently to the door. As soon as he was in James was there screaming at his wife "Take harry and run, Ill hold him off." _

_He laughed, the man did not take his wand. How could he trust his friend so easily. He gave a small laugh before slicing his wand through the air and saying the words that would be the death of James Potter "Avada Kedavra". The Green Light filled the room. He gave a small sigh. Despite common belief he was not heartless. He did not kill personally unless it required it, although he had no problem with torture. Dumbledore however made him into monster. He tried to do things the right way and the Wizard would not duel that way. So Tom forced his hand. He walked up to the room and hoped the woman would give him a chance to speak, for once. _

_She had no wand on her either. It would make things easier. He simply unlocked the door. He lightly moved the things as Lilly stood in front of her child. She began begging "Not Harry, Please not Hary, Not Harry" He Scremaed "SILENCE, you will not speak until I tell you too, if you and your son want to survive this night". Lilly gave a very surprised glance. _

_" It seems a certain nice wizard owes you a debt miss. With a flick of his wand Snape's memory played for her. She looked shocked at the word. That word._

_"Can I see that again?" Lilly looked at him. Forgetting his terms but the man simply sighed and showed her once again. "Why would Dumbledore use the imperious curse?" He saw no true shock on her face. He had expected as much. The woman was no idiot and must knew Dumbledore had his own plans in this. _

_Slowly he explained everything Rockwood told him. Explaining it came from a person who worked in the Department of Mysteries and would know of these things. She looked at him, and nodded. Then gave a small glare " Where is James." _

_"Dead, he is to loyal to Dumbledore and would tell that him that you where alive, which is against my plan." The woman did not cry, she simply looked a little sad. He put it in the back of his mind. The Potter's marital problems where not his business, nor did he care much. He was shocked to see her nod as if in understanding. Both knew this was war, people we cared about would die, and some for simple reasons as not knowing how to shut there mouth. _

_" You have a plan."_

_"Of course" he smiled at the woman. He could be charming._

_"What is it."_

_" Oh, well, please move to the side, and take boy with you please." Lilly gave a shocked look. Did Dumbledore really make him out to be that bad. _

_" Tonight you and I will.. 'die'... We will go undercover. Most likely until Harry goes to Hogwarts. This will give my Death Eaters time to abandon there old ways and Dumbledore time to plan everything, he will fall into his own checkmate under false pretenses. Eventually I shall come back and play to the script and Harry will have to as well. I will then be able to discredit Dumbledore slowly, and then I can do this the way I always wanted to, in the courts with as little death as possible."_

_Lilly gave a nod she understood it all. Voldemort made a scorch where Lilly should lie. "I will have to burn this room down. It needs to look like there was a struggle. Can you go get your wand, we need to make this believable." She left the room with her child, clearly he was not trusted enough yet to be alone with the child. _

_After a few minutes the pair returned and they worked at making the entire house ruins. Voldemort's final touch was a lightning scar on Harry's forehead. The boy needed to survive the night. However he took the girl's hand. We must leave him for now.. Dumbledore will be here soon. The woman kissed her sleeping son. She knew he was telling the truth. The entire time he had no Occulmency shields up as a sign of good fate. She left willingly. She needed a plan. How to survive without Dumbledore finding her. The world span as she entered a small room that contained nothing but two armchairs a roaring fire and the man she once loved many years ago, Severus Snape._

_ Dumbledore was impressed at how well this had gone. He made sure that a spy would hear only the first part of his hand crafted self-filling prophecy. Lilly and James loss did not upset him. They did not trust Dumbledore at all, they never told him that Siruis was not there secret -keeper. He smiled at the boy and made the place warm and put him in a sleep he would not wake in for a while. He had to plan. It would not be hard he did a lot while James and Lilly where locked away in Godric's Hollow. Not that it mattered he had say in where Harry went. The point was choosing the right person. _

_ Siruis Black was to rash and he would be arrested in the coming days anyway when he kills Peter. Lupin would never take the boy. That left only a few names left on the Potter's list of capable guardians. Actually it only left two. One was Snape, this was too easy to stop. Snape was now a Potions Professor at his School. He did this as Snape would be the first approached when the Ministry goes through the Potter's will. But he would never be with the boy so they would not allow it. Teachers of Hogwarts could not have children without having a spouse. It as a very clever law. _

_The final name was one that he could less about, but he was shocked to see Alice Longbottom listed. He knew her and Lilly where close but not that close. The final line was in the darkest boldest, and biggest black he had ever seen on a legal document: IN NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS HARRY JAMES POTTER TO GO TO PETUINA OR VERNON DURSLY IN THE EVNET OF OUR DEATHS. It made him laugh at how well Lily knew him. _

_But the only other blood relative of his mother, who must have acted as he saw fit, was unaware of this connection and would most likely not be willing to do this at present time. He saw no other choice then to disobey his former allies last wish. There was no place safe for there savior. He might not like what he had to do but Tom Riddle had to die. _

_**************** 10 hours later****************_

_Siruis looked at the wreckage. He got a letter spelled to only be read by him. He read it one more time:_

___Dear Padfoot,_

___ The war is over. For now. Dumbledore has lied again, and has used are family just to create someone to stop Voldemort's regin of terror. He really is not as bad as Albus makes him out to be, but then again maybe those stories about Grindwald are true. But that is not the point of this letter. Dumbledore concocted the prophecy and some weird magic lets it become true if those involved let it. He played everyone although this should not shock you. No matter who he sends to get Harry do NOT let him take him. DO NOT go after Peter. Go home with Harry and use every legal power you have. As godfather even if Dumbledore manipulated his way into having a say in where Harry goes, you overrule him. Please do not ask where I am. I am going through extensive transformation and magic transformation in order to mask my magical signal and of course look different. The war will not resume for 10 years at least. Be ready, be prepared and most of all make sure Harry knows I love him. _

___MAKE SURE TO GO TO THE MINSTRY NOW. While everyone is celebrating get yourself cleared with your memories. Dumbledore will make sure you go to azkaban without a trial if he has to but he cant do anything if the clear you first._

___All my Love,_

___Lilly_

___ Sirius__ was disgusted by what happened. He heard a loud bang and who should walk through the door but Hagrid._

_" Good evening Hagrid." _

_" Hello Sirius, I have to get Harry, Dumbledore's orders you know. He's gonna stay with his aunt and uncle."_

_" No he isn't." Sirius had no problems giving Hagrid a might glare. " I am his godfather and as you know in the wizarding world overrule anyone other then the parents in terms of the child in the case of the parents dying." he took a sharp pause " As we all know, I am the first choice for Harry to live with by there wills. Hagrid, Dumbledore might like something done his way, but this time he is doing it my way. We did it his way and Lilly and James are dead. Make sure Dumbledore knows I took every step possible to stop him from doing any harm to me or Harry."_

_Hagrid looked about to protest but he knew it was no good._

_" Well if you will excuse me Hagrid I have places to go." With that he picked up his godson and placed the sleeping boy in a small basket on his bike. It roared to life and move across the sky to the one place Dumbledore would not easily find him. _

_There are rumors that Dumbledore's fury could match the Dark Lord's the moment he found out he was beaten by Sirius_

_Thanks to everyone who followed and faved and a big thanks to my reviewer. You brought up great points, hope you make more :P._

_Il try to update every other day but It will most likely slow down later in the series. But I hope it never gets less then once per week. We shall see. _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: JK owns all things Harry Potter and I do not. I will not be making money from this.

AN: Well this did not go exactly how I was originally intending, As I wanted to focus more on Harry, however I felt that his childhood is more less unimportant for now. Lilly Is not going to be the MC however she will always be a Primary char as I love writing her in. Also for those who like the Maurders, I am sorry there screen time is almost non-existant but they are rather unimportant. I wish I had squeezed more Snape in here, however for now I am just setting up the stage. Enjoy Chapter 3!

Siruis stepped into number 12 grimmauld place and gave a sad look around the house. It was a little dirty, maybe not the best place to be raising his godson, but with the protections he had in place, combined with the ones his father put in place made it near impossible for Dumbledore to easily find him. He went up to his room. He conjured the spare crib he kept in his apartment and placed the sleeping Harry in it.

Sirus sighed and laid down on his old bed. He hated being in this old house but he had little choice, he laid his head down and went to sleep, hoping that Harry would not be to upset in the morning.

**** two weeks later*******

"Coral can we speak" Coral Pumilum Black looked into the eyes of Snape. She shifted her gaze " He can't hear you here, why use my alias." Coral had long hair almost down to her waist. It was elegant and perfectly straight and was a very dark black. It shined in the sunlight streaming through in Malfoy Manor's Garden. She stood poised and tall no more then an inch shorter then Snape. Her eyes stood unblinking. Perfectly rounded and a light mossy shade of green. Her skin was a bit pale, but she saw thin and all in all was the usual perfect pure-blood that the blacks expected.

Snape laughed to themselves. Bella and Narscissa raised full hell when they heard that Lilly Potter would be impersonating a distant relative that would be living with none other then there 'favorite' cousin Siruis.

" You are Coral now, at least for the next 10 or so years, Dumbledore can not find out you are still alive, and I will not be the slip that puts your life in danger." Coral gave him a small smile. " You will keep in contact with me once you leave correct." Snape was nervous. Over the last two weeks they spent almost every second together and he would miss her company. However, Coral was not his Lilly. Yet there she was. She might look nothing like Lilly but Coral still was Lilly.

Snape was nervous that someone would slip. Everything had to be perfect over the coming years. "I must return to Hogwarts tomorrow after I drop you off under Siruis' fidlius he put on the place."

" I know Serv, don't worry everything will go good." she took a small pause " So where is the great dark lord, I have not seen him since I got here?"

" I do not know the full details, but no one will be seeing him until Harry goes to school. What hes doing, its complicated at best, and will take a very long time."

" Ok Serv. I hope everything works out. I can't wait to see my son again. Ill write as often as I can. Its your job to not draw suspicion to yourself."

The two adults looked at each other, Lily the happiest she had look since she arrived here. It would all be good. He knew nothing would ruin there friendship this time.

******** December 25, 1981***********

Coral was dusting the things in her room, across from the room that Siruis slept in. She hated Kreacher doing it. Despite the elf greatly liking her. A small boy tugged at her robes and she smiled at her son.

Her son was very attached to the woman she had become. Maybe he knew it was her. She was happy that Harry was enjoying his Christmas although the boy forever asked for 'daddy'. Coral never really moraned the loss if James. With so much going on it was hard. She gave a small sigh at the picture on her desk while Harry had taken to playing with his small toy elf he got for the holidays. She had no desire to look at the picture any longer. Coral could not look at James. She could not know why but he accepted his death to easy, and did not care as much as she felt she should have.

" HOW DARE THAT VERMIN BESMIRCH THE HOUS OF BLACK. GET THAT MONGRAL OUT OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS." Lilly laughed, Siruis mother's portrait was entertaining and although she knew exactly how to remove it, she never would, it warned her who was there, so she could play the right parts.

Lupin walked into the room and was greeted by a small hug from Harry. " How are you holding up Lil?"

" I'm as good as could be expected Moony." She smiled at the man. "Let's head down to dinner." She walked all the guys down through the spotless House of Black. Her and Kreacher really worked hard to make the house spotless everyday. They all sat around the table and started off with a toast there fallen friend, the loss of James Potter.

******** 2 Years Later*******

" Corral, Padfote says its time to go" She saw her adorable little three year old standing in front of her. They had a busy day. They where going to the Cemetery at Godric's Hollow to moran for James then going to Lucius Malfoy's Halloween Party. However Lilly was very much looking forward to seeing her best friend, Snape.

She felt glad her and Snape where so close again. "Corral, we gona go wit out ou."

"I'm coming Harry." She wipped out her wand, and Harry's hair turned blonde and his eyes became blue. His scar faded into his skin and his face became rounder. They did this whenever they left. They did not want Harry to know about his fame until he had to, although she knew she could not hide it as long as they would if she had let Dumbledore have his way 2 years ago and sent him to her horrible sister.

************ A couple hours later************

Coral was watching her son play with the Malfoy's son on toy broomsticks racing around the garden. The boys seemed to get along well. Lilly hoped Harry would be a good influence on Draco and not the other way around. Snape sat next to her telling her about the latest failures at potion making he had this year.

"Lilly, I found something rather disturbing out, I did not want to tell you, but I can't... keep this from you." Snape sighed, clearly a little bit nervous.

" What is it Serv."

" I was going through some record that Dumbledore has, and stumbled upon your records." He paused expecting a glare but she looked more annoyed as if she had a basic idea of what he was already going to say.

" There was a deal. Your parents wanted another child, however your father could not, provide for another baby. Her best friend agreed to... well pretty much help her get pregnant. His name was Zachris Trowle. His one kid was name Rosa Trowle who now a days goes by the name Rosa Zabanni, she was 2 years a head of us at Hogwarts. Trowle is a pure-blood family in the wizarding world."

Lilly looked at him prompting him to finish. " So you where born with him knowing he was giving a daughter the life of a muggle-born when she was not. Dumbledore knew this and sealed it away, not wanting you to ever find out. I could not keep this from you." Snape looked nervous.

" How much of my life must that man control. I taught he was supposed to be the lord of light?" Lilly smirked at her own joke. She then started to break down and crying " Because of him I cant be myself, Harry has no dad... I mean everything is gone... and he sits there... bugging Siruis every other day... and is trying to still control the life of the Potter's."

Snape put a small hand around her. " Don't be upset Lilly. Dumbledore did what he felt was best, some things he did where horrible, but he can do nothing but complain now."

" I... know... Serv... but still... when is enough, enough...?" She was close to him now. He looked down.

" I don't know. For now.. we have to wait." The two adults where very close now. Lilly place her hand in Snape's and leaned against him. They looked out at the sparkling plants in Malfoy garden and watched the two boys zooming over them racing back and forth. This was the paradise. For the first time in two years Coral felt complete, for the first time in two years she truly felt like Lilly Evans.

************ 3Years Later*************

For Coral Black the last 3 years had been crazy. One month after the Halloween party she deiced to try and contact her half- Sister and found that they actually had a lot in common. She was rather shocked that Lilly Potter, someone who was supposed to be dead, contacting her but Lilly knew it was safe. Rosa was one of the most neutral people in the world. She hated Dumbledore a lot and would never sell her out. There children got along extermly well and Lilly visited them every Sunday, on her sole day off from work.

For the last 2 and a half years she worked as the official Potion Brewer for the Auror Office which was a very fun job. She also had manged to keep her 6-year old son relatively unaware of there past and hopefully she also kept him unaware of her identity. She then looked at a small ring on her finger. It a pure Jade colored diamond magically shaped into a almon. It was a clever joke by Snape for her engagement ring. In fact she would be moving into Spinner's Edge the next day.

Dumbledore was to suspicious about her and her and Snape planned a wedding as a cover for why Coral did not move on with her life here. It meant a little to Coral. Snape was her best friend, and she might have had feelings for him, however the future was her main concern. Secrets and Lies that's how Dumbledore and Voldemort both lead there lives, and the more she lived she realized that's true for all wizards who want to succeed. She want her son's life to be as great as possible so she also started to adopt that montra.

It was very Slytherinish but she was starting to feel like she might have belonged there at first and Dumbledore paid off the hat to not do it. She would not put anything past the evil 'lord of light'. Smiling she grabbed her one bag, everything squeezed in with undetectable extension charms and apparated away. It would be hard not seeing Harry everyday, but she could not risk Dumbledore catching on to her. That was the last thing she would ever do. Harry was not a pawn for her. Smirking to herself she laughed at the taught, Dumbledore's end was coming in a few more years, and she could not wait for it.

I want to thank all my new followers and those who Fave'd. Also was glad I got 3 new reviews i LOVE hearing what other people think.

Omary/Gee- I am glad you are enjoying it :P

Reblious- Love your insight however Tom=Voldy. There are tons of reasons for things and as he refers to himself as TOM and not voldy as he would in the orginal series! :P


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Really sorry for the delay guys I just have been really busy since school started this week. (yay college... not). Anyway now its time for a nice Harry centered chapter. Once again I own nothing in the HP universe its all JK's and I make no profit from this **_

Harry looked at his godfather as they sat down to a nice dinner. It was one week after his 11th birthday and in less then a month he would be attending Hogwarts. He was really excited to be able to spend most of his time with Blasie and Malfoy, although he didn't plan on telling Siruis that, he didn't really like either of the boys. He was worried about going to school though. He never really went out as 'Harry Potter', his godfather didn't want him dealing with the attention for having his parents killed.

Slowly a small owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter right in front of him . In bright ink was his name and room, with his address. Jumping up he tore the letter open and was greeted to Hogwarts school. There was his list of books and various materials he would need.

' Finally that darn thing arrived' Siruis gave his usual bark-like laugh. 'I'll send a letter to your aunt Coral, I am sure she would want to be there for this."

" Well Aunt Coral and Uncle Severus ever have a kid themselves?" Siruis gave him a stern look. " I don't think so Harry. Snape could not be away from his children all year but he could also never leave Hogwarts." Harry knew his godfather well enough to know he was avoiding something like he always was about his uncle. His gut told him that he did not get along with him, but he tried not to let it worry him.

******/*******************

The next weekend Harry and His uncle stood inside the Leaky Cauldron after the hounding that people got from seeing him. They where now in the small room where the barkeeper kept his drinks. After about 10 minutes of waiting Tom came in and brought them out.

Harry saw his Aunt and with her was supposedly his cousin Blaise Zabinni. Siruis told him that he found it out recently and although Blaise also knew this they where forbidden to mention it once they got to Hogwarts.

'Hi Harry" Blaise gave him a small smile as he waved " My mom was busy so Mrs. Snape is taking me to get my things since she was coming with you guys today."

" Cool, so what are we going to do first?" Harry watched his Godfather hit the bricks and open the door to Diagon Ally.

" We might as well work our way down. Starting with robes, move to books, get your potions supplies, get you guys some sweets to bring for the train ride, and then end with wands." Although the boys where more excited for wands they could wait. " I should also get treats for Emmet" Blaise said quietly.

" We should get some treats for you for Hedwig too Harry." Siruis gave him a small smile and then the group went down the ally. They ran into Padma and Parvarti Patil in Madam Malkins. Harry was not fond of the girls as they where rather annoying, but they lived on the same street as him so he saw them often. The girls where on there way out so they did not talk much.

After a large amount of prodding with needles the boys had there robes. In Florish and Blotts they got all there books: 1,000 magical herbs and fungi, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, Basics of Potion-Making, Introductory Astronomy, and A History of Magic. Each boy was also allowed to pick two books to get for the year. Harry picked out Hogwarts a History and picked out Basics of Defensive Charms- Year 1. It was the book used by the Defense teacher that left last year according to his uncle he was the first decent teacher they had in 6 years.

Blaise had picked up a book on the last wizarding war and picked up a book on Drumstring. After spending almost an hour getting a year's worth of potion ingredients they entered the Honeydukes-Diagon branch and picked up a couple of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills. Harry very much doubted that they would make it to the Train ride, but he would try his best to save them.

In the end it was the wands that was the longest part. Blaise had his done withing ten minutes. 10 inches, Maple, a bit bendy with a core of a unicorn hair.

Harry wand took forever. In the end he got a wand that was 11 inches, holly, nice and supple with the core of a phoenix feather. Olivander gave him a small look. 'Curious'.

'What's curious?"

' What is curious is that the you should be destined for this wand. You see the brother of your wand... gave you that scar.'

He saw a small look of concern from Coral, and some confusion from Blaise. ' Boys I think we should be going' He looked to his aunt and saw a very sten look and in no time him and Blaise where being easily dragged out of the shop.

' The dark lord's brother wand eh? Sure you are worthy of it.' Harry hit Blaise 'Shut up you prat'.

His aunt began laughing but he could not help but notice that she was holding back tears.

******* September 1st ***************

' Harry are you sure your not forgetting anything, you still have two hours?' Harry shook his head at his Godfather.

' No Padfoot I have everything.'

' Remember you need to play along with Dumbledore's games. At least for now.'

' I know.. but do I really have to sit with that Weasley boy the whole way.' Harry didn't want to groan but he could not help it. The Weasley family was the running joke of the wizarding world.

' Yes you do. They are a good family, and Dumbledore wants you to be associated with light families and not your more darker or neutral friends. Besides you can do better then uptight Draco.'

' Padfoot I don't insult your friends, please don't insult mine.' Harry gave his godfather a stern look. ' I am doing this for you okay. However, if that boy won't shut up I swear he will have his legs locked every time he tries to come within 50 feet of me.'

Padfoot began laughing ' Please don't Harry.' At that second his uncle and aunt apparated into the room.

' Are you excited Harry?' His aunt looked at him and he nodded.

' Ok Harry, Ill be with you at Hogwarts if you need me. The headmaster confides a bit more in me then most, although not a lot. If he is planning anything that you should known and not be shocked with like he plan I will let you know.' Harry nodded once. ' Also I expect to be called Sir or Professor Snape at all times, none of this Uncle Serv stuff, especially not around other students." Harry knew not to test his uncle, he could have a bit of a mean streak but the mane was a genius so Harry was glad he would be there with him the whole time.

' Avoid eye contact with Dumbledore at all times and keep your Occulmency shields up at all times. I know there not the best but there good enough if you avoid prolonged eye contact.' This was the point his Uncle stressed the most. ' I expect you in my office once a week so we can keep practicing, you need to have this art down better then me.'

Harry laughed ' Uncle Serv you are the best wizard at Occulmency, I will never be better then you."

Coral laughed and then gave him a hug. ' You are going to do great. No matter what happens, we are all so proud of you and I am sure you parents would be too.'

Harry smiled. He knew his parents where not the most fond of Dumbledore themselves, and he was sure they would approve of his path.

' Well Harry let's going. I'll go first.' Siruis stepped up to the fire place took some of the powder in the cup next to it and went inside. ' Platform 9 and 3/4s'. Green flames consumed Padfoot and then Harry followed suit. The room began spinning and soon he was greeted with lots of noise. He was on his way to school, and in playing his part on bringing Dumbledored down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes all of you hate me. It has been over 2 months since I updated, but here we go again, hopefully get into a more steady upload schedule but I Make 0 promises. **

**As always I do not own the wonder that is Harry Potter, that right goes to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I also make no money, from this and am writing this entirely for personal enjoyment, although others might enjoy it as well. **

**With that lets get a move on ^-^.**

Harry sat in a far back corner of the train waiting impatiently for Ron to get there. He was annoyed that he had to spend time with the boy and not his cousin, Blasie or his friend Draco. All of a sudden Ron bursts in and asks if he can sit down, claiming everywhere else was full. Harry nodded ignoring the lie as the compartment across was empty. "That is fine, I could enjoy some company."

"Really, Oh I'm Ron by the way... Ron Weasley."

" I know who you are, My godfather has mentioned your family a few times."

" Oh, my parents really respect Lord Black. Think he is a good example for the other pure-bloods."

Harry fought back laughing here. Siruis was the opposite of a proper pure blood. Harry, despite not being a true 'pure-blood', strived to prove that he was just as good, and for the most part his friends cared less, stating his blood was close enough to pure for them.

" Harry want to play Exploding Snap" Ron brought out a beaten set of cards looking hopeful. Harry nodded and although wanted to bring out his elegant and well cared for set, he knew it would upset the boy.

About an hour into the trip a small knock was on the door. A small boy, who was most likely a first year as well came in. He was very small for his age, and had pale skin. His hair was a little messy, a very dark black and went slightly above his shoulders. He had already changed into his school robs and was wearing a small pendent with a ruby colored sword on it and a emerald snake with glowing black eyes wrapped around it.

" Can I sit here for a bit, my compartment was a little to" He paused for a moment here " chaotic for my tastes." The first thing Harry noticed when this boy talked is that it was very reserved and seemed nervous, but his eyes which where a very pale blue where calculating.

"Of course, I am Harry Potter" He held his hand out and the boy smiled and shook it. " Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

" I'm Ron Weasley"

" I know who you are"

"How?"

" Everyone knows what the Weasley's look like and I was told the youngest's name as he would be in the same year as me. Just process of elimination".

" So what is your name huh" Harry gave the small boy a look of forgiveness hoping he understand Harry was not the cause of Ron being so demanding.

" I think it might be more fun to have you wait" The boy smiled " After all a good surprise is always nicer."

Ron grumbled but asked Harry to resume the game. They tried to invite the mysterious boy but he simply took out an unmarked book and ignored them.

Clearly he only used us as a way to escape whatever was in his compartment Harry taught.

At some point into the trip the Candy Cart came and despite the protests of both other boys Harry forced them to let them buy the candy for the compartment, even going as far as the grab the mysterious boys wallet from him to prevent him for going against his wishes.

" You are a good person Harry, but oh so sneaky" A small laugh went around the compartment and then the boy turned to Ron.

" What are your plans for Hogwarts Ron. Gonna be besties with the Mu.. Muggle-borns." Harry knew the boy was about to say 'Mudblood'.

" Why?" Ron looked stupid as always, Harry could not wait until he was rid of him.

" Because Weasley, you have a shot at redeeming your family name. A lot of the 'pure-blood mania' has died down, and people are up to giving those 'blood-traitors' that are still pure-bloods a fair shot at redeeming the actions of the ancestors." Harry was impressed. This was a very insulting thing to say. His tone as he said it however was perfect.

Ron looked thoughtfully and said " I was not taught pure-blood things. I want to be liked and accepted by my fellows but I don't know how."

" Simple really." He took out a book from his bag. " This book is on Pure-Blood customs, read it, learn it, abide it. It won't be simple and easy but I promise people will see it and you'll have a lot of options both in and out of Hogwarts."

Ron then became enthralled with the book. Harry saw the boy smirk and give Harry a smile. Just then a rather ugly girl, whom Harry vagley remembered was called Pansy Parkinson came in.

" Oh look at this. A Mud-blood, a Blood-traitor and the boy who lived. Draco is gonna have a fit with you Harry." Harry was amused by the idiocy of the girl. She was provoking a group of three by herself.

" Pansy, what did you call my friends." They then got to see Draco standing there.

" Weasel isn't you friend and why would you be friends with a mud-blood"

"Pansy shut up"

The small boy was dying of laughter now. Ron looked at him amused, clearly thinking he was not muggle-born. Harry was curious now. He knew all of the pure-bloods, most not well but he knew them all and this boy was not one of them for sure.

" Damien what are you doing here." A boy that was very tall came in. The boy was almost the size of an Adult. He was most likely a bit older but his robes lacked a defining house. His eyes where the same icy blue as his brother's but his hair was a a light brown, but it did not even reach below his ears. His face was oddly round and spoke in a slightly commanding voice that had a bit of an accent, clearly American.

" I am sorry."

" Come with me." The boy nodded smirked and said "Brother." and left with the older boy.

Pansy looked annoyed but then Draco told her to leave himself and Ron alone and dragged her away, giving Harry a look of pity. The rest of the ride Ron stayed absorbed into his book. Missing the introductions of Hermoine Granger and Neville Longbottom, searching for a toad named Trevor.

Finally the long ride was over. Harry had hoped his plans that where going through his head would work. Damien, had given him a way to maybe make this alliance with Ronald bearable.

'First years this way, over here first years'. The booming voice of Rubes Hagrid came and Harry went there, after a bit of dividing Harry was in a boat with Ron, Damien and the Taller Boy.

" I'm not a first year per say, but this is my first year at Hogwarts" The boy said to Harry. Harry did not understand.

" I am American, but my little brother, well half-brother, was going here as he lives in Britain, so I begged my parents to let me transfer."

Damien gave his brother a glare that stated quite plainly 'Shut Up' but clearly the older boy was not that bright. He went on about how his Father had fallen in love with a British women, and she got pregnant but his father learned she was a death eater and tried to turn her in to the authorities. She fled back to Britain and apparently died leaving his brother with an unknown pair of muggles as his father died before her. "By the was my name is Verik and I'll be starting my 4th year."

At this point Damien seemed very annoyed. Harry had to agree he would be too. His brother had given a lot of family information to strangers, some very personal. He also pretty much stated they did not know each other until recently. Harry was wondering was the boy here for Dumbledore.

Damien clearly was not. Harry could deduce that much, he was to nervous and Dumbledore would not trust the son of a death eater that easily. No matter who raised him. The older boy however, had left everything to be with his younger brother. That was not only suspicious but it was also the perfect cover story for Dumbledore to sneak in a spy.

Damien also clearly did not trust his brother. He was nervous around him, more so then he was with himself and Ron, and also avoided talking to him and instead mainly just glared. Then they saw Hogwarts and all looked impressively.

" Our castle in America is much smaller."

Harry was done with the older boy by the time the reached the castle. He talked almost non-stop. Damien had no interest in talking in front of his brother, but clearly wanted him to stop talking. Getting into the school was great and then he got the expected McGonagall's lecture. Then they walked into the entrance hall to the stares of many students.

" When I call your name you will come up here, try on the hat, and then it will state the house you will be in. Everyone we have a student transferring here who will be in there 4th year. We will allow him to go first and then we will do the first years.

'Verik Ebony'

The older boy stood up the the stool. He Sat down and the hat went on his head. In seconds it bellowed 'SLYTHERIN'. He smiled and went to the table of green and Harry heard Damien, who he was standing next to groan.

Quickly people got sorted That Granger girl and Longbottom to Gryfindor. Draco was put Instantly in Slytherin.

' Harry Potter'

Harry steeped up and had the hat lowered onto his head.

_Hmm Mr. Potter. Looks like an interesting fellow. Smart, loyal, brave, and sly. You could do well in any house but which one will I place you in. You have a desire to be away from the Weasley, and be with your friends, but also a desire to have freedom to make you moves. You are not kind enough to survive in Hufflepuff and Gryfindor and Slytherin will limit your moves. _

'Just put me where Ill do best, I can make my moves where ever I am' Harry taught.

_If you sure better be... "_SLYTHERIN." The last word was shouted to the entire hall which was slightly shocked but gave a polite clap. Dumbledore looked completely unshocked as if he expected this outcome. Harry did not want to keep prolonged eye contact with the man so moved to sit with Draco to enjoy the rest of the sorting. He did not hear Damien be called as he saw the hat just touch his head. It looked ready to talk but shut quickly. There was a small pause, only about a minute before it shouted 'SLYTHERIN'. The boy gave a small sigh and headed straight over to the table sitting directly opposite himself.

" Oh joy we got the mud-blood' Pansy said however Verik got annoyed by her outburst and said "My brother's blood is as pure as mine you filthy bitch. Now stop or you'll be in the Hospital Wing before you see the common room." Damien looked annoyed once again. Harry could not blame him. His brother was entirely un-tactful and was rather embarrassing and rude. The sorting kept going until Ron was called. Harry did not bother paying attention but it shouted out 'SLYTHERIN' making Harry sick to his stomach.

Damien quickly and almost silently muttered "Dumledore." Harry nodded. The hat must have been ordered to stick Ron in whatever house Harry was put in, and Harry missed the hats waring. Ron came over but did not talk he sat next to Damien. Harry did not hear Blaise, the final person to be sorted, get called either and was shocked to see him squeeze in between himself and Draco.

"Well, another sorting done, for now let's eat." Instantly food appeared everywhere. Ron who was sitting next to Damien,was getting very subtle hints on how he should act at the table. Pansy apologized to Damien during the meal but he only nodded to her. In fact he kept his focus on preventing Ron from making a fool from himself.

" Shocked that Crabbe and Goyle where put in Gryfindor. Dumbledore must be behind that to." Harry was shocked Draco would be so upfront.

" Dum.. Ow... Hey" Ron seemed like he was about to defend Dumbledore but Damien was clever and nudged him gave him a warning look that stopped him fro making an idiot of himself before anyone caught on. "Dumbledore is getting a bit senile don't you think" Ron settled on after a small pause.

"Just a bit. This sorting seems very much planned out by him" Harry and Blasie both nudged Draco here and he caught the 'Shut Up" hint. Harry did not trust Ron and especially not Damien to be privy to how much Harry did not trust Dumbledore. Damien was rather prescriptive and most likely knew anyway, but Damien seemed to know everything despite what Harry head about him being raised by muggles.

"So Damien you know about us what about you? You where raised by Muggles?" Harry saw the boy look annoyed and the boy next to him who was a few inches taller, and a bit weedy said "That is not your business now is it Potter."

Harry knew this boy was Theodore Nott, but never meet the boy in person. "Shush Nott he is allowed to ask questions." Said Verik. Harry saw Damien once again get annoyed, it was rather interesting to see how how stupid his brother was. " I don't know all the details however he was raised by muggles more or less. He always knew I was a wizard though. We have been in contact through owl post since he was six. His mother's childhood friend adopted him, as she could not have children and anyone else he could be left with was dead or suspected of being a death eater. As my father, also his dad forbade that in his will as he wanted my brother but died before everything was really starting the ministry was lazy and left him with a muggle friend of his mom.." "SHUT UP Verik."

Damien looked like he was about to cry and his brother seemed to catch on to that and stopped talking. No one was foolish enough to continue that topic.. even Verik. Damien went back to giving Ron covert instructions not caring about the groups conspiracy theories that they discussed as well as gossip that was going around the wizarding world.

With the feast over Dumbledore stood up. 'First things first I would like to welcome back Professor Qurriel who will be resuming his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts post after he took a year long sabbatical. Aside from that the usual reminders are do not go into the forbidden forest, and first years be sure to check the list of forbidden objects which can be viewed on the house bulletin boards, or in Mr. Filches office. Finally, I must inform you that the third floor corridor on the is out of bounds to everyone who wished to stay alive." No one doubted him he looked grave.

After some horrible singing by the school the where released and being escorted to there common room by some blonde girl. Harry, Draco, Theo, Blasie, Ron and Damien awkwardly all walking with Daphne, Tracy, Pansy, Millicent, and Elaine. The Slytherins had the most new people joining there house and they where greeted into the Slytherin Common room with the password 'Boom Slang'.

Snape stood there waiting. 'First years welcome to Slytherin. Be aware that this is the most noble of the four houses. You will behave yourself. You will not get caught in anything you do wrong. You will not show weakness to the school. Your fights and drama are for the Slytherin ears only, do not let them get to the rest of the school." With that he gave a death glare "If you break these rules, you will suffer my... displeasure." He looked at Harry then swept made sure to glare at everyone else before leaving the room.

"Snape seemed annoyed" Blaise smiled as they where getting into bed. " He most likely did not expect his favorite nephew to be stuck in his den of snakes" Harry laughed along with the rest of his new housemates.

Harry was laying down about to go to sleep when as Damien was getting into bed next to him he leaned down and whispered in Harry's ears "Have fun with Dumbledore's test".

Withing minutes everyone was asleep but Harry wondering exactly what the boy meant, how much he knew, and who he truly was.

** DUN DUN DUN. This chapter was fun to write although some people that will be more featured got less time in the chapter then I would like, however this chapter is about Harry getting to the school and the sorting. As most of the other characters are J.K.'s I felt putting a lot of focus on Damien and his planned plot line for this chapter. I want to note that a few things here are most likely similar to the 'Platform 9 and ¾s' and 'The Sorting Hat' chapters of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone but I tried not to take anything ver batem but if I did credit goes 100% to J.K. For those lines.**

**I will try to update as much as possible but bare with me, I might disappear for periods but I will ALWAYS come back to my ducklings wanting more. Crabbe and Goyle I will state right now are going to get little to no attention in this as I don't care for them and putting them in Gryffindor is the best way to pretty much rid me of dealing with them. Like always follow, fave, and espicaly review as I really want to hear what you all think of the changes, whats going to happen ect. **

**And to be nice a bit of a 'Teaser': Harry was not paying attention in the Sorting Ceremony, let's just say that things changed a bit in this alternate world and as both Dumbles and Voldies plans are now starting anyone can appear at any point, especially someone you did not expect to be in this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter time. This Chapter came out so much differently then I had originally planned. However, when your characters want to go in a certain direction you let them and see where it takes you. I pretty much have the 'first' relationship for all the Slytherin boys picked out but that won't be a concern for a long time as there only 11 right now and they might stray me from that path. However remember every character has there own story.**

**J.K. Rowling owns the HP universe and I do not make any profit from this story. Its all for fun so hopefully you fanficer's enjoy.**

The next day Harry was annoyed to be awoken by Blasie shaking him telling him that they had to get down to the Great Hall or they would be late for breakfast. Harry was shocked the entire Slytherin first years where all waiting for him, and waited until he was ready for the small group to all leave together.

Breakfast was a rather annoying affair. Everyone was staring and whispering and pointing at Harry. "Just ignore them Harry, to them your a hero" Blasie whispered.

"A hero eh, for doing what" Draco said to which Ron and Theo where laughing however the Damien looked at Harry with a knowing smile and nodded before resuming eating the toast he had out. "Oh right you are the great conquer of the Dark Lord."

"Draco... it would be wise... to not remind people of that... Not every Slytherin will love that Harry got rid of the parent's master" Harry was grateful to Damien, seeing as Draco really was careless around his friends. This only raised his suspicions on the boy more though. Snape then came down and handed out everyone's schedules.

"Oh no Transfiguration with Gryfindor's today." Draco gave an annoyed voice. Harry was more annoyed that they also had History of Magic, a worthless subject, and even worse Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone in Slytherin had agreed that Qurriel was going to be a joke, His Uncle had assured him that would be the case.

"Theo I need to go get my Transfiguration book and your the only other one done, come with me please." Damien pretty much strong armed the taller boy away.

"Do they know each other?" Draco asked. "I mean he jumped right to Theo."

"I doubt it. He was raised by muggles." Ron said

"My brother did not know Theo Nott to my knowledge until yesterday. The only students I know he knew before coming here was Draco, he spent the last 2 weeks of his summer with the Malfoy's so the could make sure he did not embarrass the pure-bloods." Harry was starting to think. He wanted information on Damien, information that he would never get from the boy. However, his brother was very open.

"I don't think he is that stupid Harry." Blasie whispered finishing Harry's thoughts. They all got up and started heading back to there common room and just as there where about to enter the dungeons a very large boy came striding over. Harry noted he had a large pink face. His eyes where small and watery blue, his hair was thick and Blonde. "Freak, how dare you show up here. It's your fault I'm here."

"Do I know you?" Harry was amused, whoever this boy was did not like him. Next thing he knew he was dodging a punch aimed right for his face. "Oi what do you think your doing" Ron gave the large boy a death glare.

" Go away Mud-Blood your kind is not welcome here." Draco was once again not shutting his mouth either. "Mud-Blood whats that, think your a wise guy huh." At this point when the larger boy was aiming to hit Draco he instantly froze mid punch.

"Mud-Blood stay away from them." An icy chill ran down Harry's spine. The voice was very cold, and screamed only the foolish would disobey it. Harry was not shocked to see a very angry Verik walking toward them. "Silly boy I promise the next spell will do more then just freeze you." His voice lightened to its usual amount of coldness "Go now the spell will ware of in a second."

They did what they where told. However, it was not long until they saw the boy again. He was there in Transfiguration. Theo and Damien where already sitting down at a table in the back, the last seat in that row was filled by Crabbe. The only seats where right in front of the Mud-Blood which made Harry groan.

"Excuse me boys my class started 5 minutes ago, Don't be late again." Harry, Blasie and Ron took the empty row in front of the bully as Draco got to the seat in between Pansy and Tracy first.

"Oh look the Freak is here to learn his freakish things he infected me with."

"Shut up I don't even know you."

"I know you freak."

"Stop talking in my Class." McGonagall look at them very Sternly. "One point from both Slytherin and Gryffindor and if I hear you speak it again it will be 10."

The rest of the lesson passed by slowly. As soon as the class was over Crabbe walked over to the bully and started talking to him long enough to allow Harry to get out of the class unnoticed. During the History of Magic lesson things went more or less the same. Damien and Theo sat apart from the other Slytherins. Damien was reading the same book he had on the train. Once again the outside was blank and Harry had no clue what it was. Theo was dutifully taking the notes, however no Slytherin or Hufflepuff in the room was aside from him.

At lunch Draco was not the first to bring up the sketchy beahvior of the two boys. It happened to be Ron. "Why did you guys ditch us huh?" Theo rolled his eyes. " We didn't you guys are just slow. Stop gossiping and getting involved with the mud-bloods and we'll slow our pace down."

"You knew that boy would annoy us." Theo laughed here and started taking " Harry he gives you glares non-stop, its all he has done any second he has you in eye shot.

"I don't know who he is?"

"Dudley Dursely was his name, I think." Supplied Damien. Dursley where did he know that name from. "I have to send a letter guys." With that remark Harry dashed off not noticing that Theo and Damien ran right after him.

"Are you an idiot Harry?" Theo asked. "As there is a boy here that can rip you apart and he very much wants to. At least always stay in a group." Damien nodded which meant that Harry was forced to endure the silence the rest of the long trip to the Owerly.

"So you guys friends?" Harry tried to get them to talk while we has writing a quick letter to Siruis. He had a feeling that the name 'Dursley' had been mentioned a few times in his childhood. He just could not remember where.

He did not get an answer though. The two boys pretty much repeated there answer in the lunch room. Harry continued to pry at an answer from them but the best he got was ' we have known each other for a day, you don't make friends in a day.'

Heading back down to the lunch room for the last bit of lunch he figured it was the best answer he was going to get.

************* A few days later****************

Harry avoided Dudley like the plague. The boy seemed to love the control he had over the just as annoying Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. He also had Crabbe and Goyle faking a love for him under the orders of Draco. The two hated dealing with the Mud-blood however they felt Harry's safety was a priority.

There was the rather rocky relationship between Theo and Damien as well. The two after the first day never really talked except in classes and in the dorm. Damien took to hanging onto Blasie whenever his brother was around, which Harry found annoying as Damien's brother was super over protective and all he did was be around him. Blasie in one of the rare moments they got alone informed him that as most of the first years had Death Eater parents, or light parents his brother only wanted him around Neutral families. Which was only Blasie, Tracy and to a degree Harry. As Tracy did not like the smaller boy Blasie and Harry never got much alone time to start uncovering Dumbledore's plans. The boy literately just sat around and read all the time however Harry was not a fool. He heard everything and knew everything that happened. Having a conversation with him around that was anything less then one-hundred percent public information was foolish with him being an unknown entity.

So it was on there lovely Friday, the only other class with the Gryfindor's, a double potions that Harry got three letters: From Coral, Siruis, and his Uncle respectively. He figured what his uncle's would say so he opened that one first.

_Harry,_

_ As you only have my class today, and I do not have an classes after lunch today either I thought we should meet up for tea and discuss your first week, and anything else we might need to talk about. Just do what you usually do and you'll be fine._

_PROFFESSOR SNAPE_

Harry laughed a bit at how obvious this was. He took the letter into his pocket and then began reading Siruis's.

_Harry,_

_ Hope your first week is going well. I don't know enough about that boy to help. I really hope everything is going well and you are not getting into trouble yet. Aside from the little issues that you mentioned just do what you think is wanted and act the part you need to. Snape will help you, trust him, he will never betray you._

_Padfoot_

_Harry,_

_ I hope your first week has been going well. Siruis told me about a issue with a Dudley. Dudley from what I have been able to discover is the child of you Mother's muggle sister. It took a lot of digging into the records at the Ministry to find it, but I knew I had seen the name when I researched your family tree before. He might blame you for becoming like this. Id suggest just staying away from him and focus on schooling and behaving. I wish you well and hope everything goes well from here on out. Make sure to see Serv today. He'll never admit it but he would be upset if you turned down his offer. _

_Coral_

Harry was not shocked. Coral was a talented potion maker at the ministry and was the one who discovered Dumbledore's cover-up that could have prevented him and Blasie from finding out they where cousins. He slipped the letters into Blasie's bag and distracted the group while he went into the common room and burned the letters like they planned.

Harry got the thrill of his life when Dudley made himself a udder fool for not knowing anything about Bezor's and Ron impressed Snape with his understanding that moonkshood and wolfsbane where the same thing that also was called aconite. The best part was when Dudley and Neville messed up there potion so bad that they where covered in boils and had to have Seamus and Dean escort them to the hospital wing.

********* Halloween ************

The first month of Hogwarts was crazy. After talking to his uncle Harry was convinced that two things where going on. Dumbledore was going to plant something past the guards on the third floor to test Harry, and Qurriel wanted that object. Both agreed that doing what Dumbledore wanted was best for now.

Dudley also had spent every second trying to make Harry's life hell. First trying to get him to have a fist fight, then stealing Neville's remborall which harry had gotten back, and due to his ability at getting it back earned him the Seeker spot on the Slytherin quidditch team.

This annoyed the Mud-blood so bad he had the nerve to challenge Harry to a wizard's duel. He never showed up when Harry went with Blasie, Damien, and Draco and the group almost got caught by Fitch. They found themselves stuck in the forbidden corridor and meet a three headed dog, standing on a trap door.

Some good things had happened though. After a few weeks Verik began to allow his brother to actually choose his own friends and he went back to hanging out in the library with Theo where the two where always absorbed in books, however the two did hang out with the group sometimes.

Ron was also not annoying everyone every second and Draco finally stopped stating idiot things all the time. For the most part Hogwarts was exactly as Harry had expected it to be. Spending most of his time with Draco, Blasie and to appease Dumbledore Ron, despite this Harry had actually grown to like the boy who was getting to act more prim and proper every day. He even referred to Dudley as 'that mud-blood' now.

However, today was Halloween and Harry was very excited for the feast. However, Ron was very rude to Hermoine who had taken up to crying so when a Troll came in to the school Damien suggested going to warn her pulling Harry away from the rest of the group. The two manged to save her, Harry reminding her she know owed him, which to his disdain she re payed by not ratting him out for just looking for the troll however Damien once again proved his people skills and manged to become Granger's only friend.

As we got into bed he questioned Damien about his motives and he was shocked by his answer ' One cannot have to many friends that know much. Especially if you are seeking what Dumbledore hid for Nicholas Famel." With a smile the boy laid down and Harry in that moment felt that once again Damien was fifteen steps ahead of him at a game meant for him and Dumbledore only.

**Not as long as last chapter but still I like this length for now. Theo and Damien got way more screen time then I wanted them to as I really wanted to focus more on Blasie who is supposed to be a Main Character but seems to not want to step into the spotlight yet.**

**To clear up any possible confusion, Harry is very different in this series. He was very influenced by Blaise/Draco and maybe even encouraged a bit by Coral to have a strict pure-blood like mantra, however none of them are as hardcore as the purists in the book as pretty much all 6 Slytherins are playing there own games. He also does not know that Coral=Lilly but most likely suspects it to a degree. Also Dudley being included was because I felt it would be new and interesting to really up him from being just a bully to a Draco-Eqs character. Well see where he takes us though.**

**Like always Follow/Fave/ and especially review as I love hearing what you all have to say. Finally my favorite part the Teaser: Sometimes things need to be done by yourself, no matter how much you want to help your friend. **


End file.
